


Amazing Mother

by astradanvers



Series: Nora [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I have a thing for kalex and babies okay, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Alex watch the stars one night while visiting Eliza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Mother

Kara traces the star patterns with her eyes, the index finger of her right hand copying the patterns. “What are you drawing?” Alex’s sleepy voice questions.

“Star patterns,” Kara tells her quietly.

“Mmm,” Alex hums, her hands folded over the top of her stomach where Kara’s fingers are drawing patterns. “I forgot how itchy the grass is here.”

A chuckle slips past Kara’s lips, “I offered to grab a blanket on our way out here.”

Alex hums once more, “Your child is following you,” she murmurs. “I thought you were going to calm this one down not rile her up.”

Flattening her hand against Alex’s rounded stomach Kara begins rubbing in slow, soothing circles over where their child is growing. “I didn’t mean to wake her more,” she says quietly. Slowly she feels the sharp hits and kicks die down, “There we go,” she murmurs.

“She’s going to love you more.”

Kara’s hand stills, “Alex, you’re going to be an amazing mother. Our daughter is going to love you so very much.”

“I’m not going to be any good at this, Kara, she’ll probably hate me.”

“Sweetheart,” Kara says, “you already love our daughter so very much and she hasn’t arrived yet. You talk to her all the time, Lex. I hear you explaining complicated sciencey things to her. She’s your world, baby, I can already see that. You are going to be amazing with her and our daughter is going to love you.” She grins, “She’ll have you wrapped around her little finger from the very beginning.”

“And she won’t you?” Alex turns her head slightly so she can see Kara, “Thank you, Kar.”

“Anytime, my love,” she glances to the house behind them, “Eliza is looking for us.”

Alex glances at her watch, “Yeah we’ve been out here quite a while.” She looks at Kara, “I’m gonna need you to get me up, even the baby making me able to fly won’t get me up off the ground.”

Kara chuckles, presses a kiss to the top of her wife’s head, “Let's get you up then.” She raises them into the air and turns them so that they both land on their feet, “There we go, let's go see what Eliza wants.” Alex nods, hand slipping into Kara’s as she allows herself t be led inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kalex with prompt 6, things you said under the stars and in the grass.


End file.
